Honey
by Turn Back Now
Summary: Cute little MelloxMatt songfic to the song Honey, by Bonnie McKee. WARNING: You will choke on the fluffiness of it! Seriously!


**Hi! This is Amethystte here with a sweet little Yaoi Songfic for the beautiful pairing, MelloxMatt. Or MattxMello. Whichever way you wanna put it. I got a new room. I had to switch with my little sister here at my mom's house, so I don't have that 7x3 foot room anymore. I wonder why people think I have ADD? Eh. Anyway, I got bored and was listening to music when this song popped up on my Mp3 player and I randomly got inspired.**

**This is the song Honey, by Bonnie McKee. It's a really sweet song and I doubt many people have heard it, but I borrowed my mom's Bonnie McKee CD to put the song Somebody (Also beautiful!) on my laptop, and happened to hear this and absolutely loved it. Really, it makes me cry sometimes. It takes forever to find on the internet though. Ugh… or maybe that's just me. Anyway, you should go listen to it. ^-^ It's really pretty.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have anything funny or clever to put here, so I'll just say that I don't own Death Note or the song used in this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Memories haunting my evenings, eyes watching me through the moon._ _I hope my good days aren't over, not so soon._

Mello sat in his room, thinking about his redheaded lover. Thinking about how lucky he was. Thinking about how good he had life. Thinking about how many people would kill to have someone like Matt. He hoped it would last forever.

_I never have seen an angel, I gave up watching the sky. Whisper softly to me honey, but don't lie. Don't you lie. I still see you when my eyes are closed, tell me why, I can't let go. I still smell you inside of my clothes. Oh honey._

The blond had never believed in angels, especially since the day his parents died. But when he first met that bubbly, happy-go-lucky gamer, he wondered if he'd been wrong all along. He missed Matt, even though he said he'd be back tonight after being gone a few days. And he could _always _trust Matt to keep his promises. He never broke a promise to him, never lied to him, always told him how beautiful he really, truly was, even with the scar along the left side of his face and shoulder. Who wouldn't miss that? He could see him every where he looked, could smell that sweet smelling shampoo he always used, could hear his videogames playing in the next room.

_Someday I'll go for the glory. I'll conquer everyone's fears. And for once the ending of the story, won't be tears. I have seen too much betrayal, I have heard too many lies. Someday I'll be purple lightning in the sky._

Recalling the days when both boys were just kids, Mello chuckled to himself. He remembered the warm spring days in their shared room at Wammy's, the window opened to let the soft breeze inside as they made plans for the future. Mello had always wanted to be L's number one successor, no doubt about that. He wanted to make everything in the world just… better. And Matt, well, he didn't really mind what he did, but he said he'd go along with whatever his best friend wanted to do.

_I still see you when my eyes are closed, tell me why, I can't let go. I still smell you inside of my clothes. Oh honey. I can't love anybody but you, oh honey._

Mello sighed and laid down on his side, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. That old mattress he lay on had seen quite a lot in its life. From the day they moved in, when the two boys had had a small argument over who's underwear was who's, which had ended in a makeout session there on that very bed, to the times Mello would have an emotional breakdown where Matt would sit with him on the bed and just hold him, and the other unspeakable things that they'd done there.

_I was alone, I was broken. I needed someone to love. Your love was sticky like honey. Your love was sticky like honey. I said your love was sticky like honey. I got stuck._

Mello had been so shut in, so antisocial, before Matt had shown up at Wammy's. At first, the redhead was just another annoying kid that wanted to be friends. _'He'll go away if I don't want to talk.'_ Mello had thought, but was surprised to find that he was quite persistent towards getting to know the blond. And after a while, he'd really grown on him, to the point where Mello was excited to wake up in the mornings if it meant getting a glimpse at Matt's face. So when Roger had said that Matt was moving into his room, he eagerly agreed.

_I still see you when my eyes are closed, tell me why, I can't let go. I still smell you inside of my clothes. Oh honey. I can't love anybody but you, I'm afraid, yeah, but I know it's true. I can't find no one sweeter than you. Oh honey._

That cocky, laid-back smirk was permanently imprinted in Mello's brain. He could feel the texture of that soft, shaggy scarlet hair that he loved so much between his fingers, even when Matt wasn't even there, like now. Matt was the only person in this entire world he'd ever opened up to. Matt was the only one that understood. Matt was the sweetest person in his whole life that he'd ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on that fateful summer day. He'd never wanted to admit that it was possible for him to have any emotions other than anger at a certain white-haired boy named Near for beating him to the top _again_. But he was completely fine with it now, even if it had taken a while to get used to hearing and saying those three words.

_See you, feel you, touch you. Can't let go of you._

"Mells, I'm home!" The blond jumped up to hear the sound of the front door opening and his lover's voice. He dashed around the corner to the foyer, where Matt was standing, smiling that same old smile. The redhead wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. Mello melted into the hug, sighing contentedly and kissing him on the cheek, not wanting to let go.

"I'm glad you're back, I missed you too much." Mello confessed, burying his face into the furry collar of the tan vest, breathing in Matt's soft, unique scent. "I love you." He whispered. After all these years, he still didn't know exactly what it reminded him of, just knew it smelled sweet. It was just… Matt…

"I love you too, honey." He said. That was it. He had finally figured it out. Mello was chocolate, Matt was honey. Two mouthwateringly saccharine words that went perfectly together and gave you a sugary taste in your mouth, even just from imagining it.

_Honey_.

* * *

**So, was that sweet? I literally choked on the fluff there at the end while I was writing it, plus it almost gave me a toothache. I wonder if reading too much fluff can actually give you cavities? I bet dentists hate fanfiction then... My inner fangirl was squealing the whole time too.**

**Totally Off Topic: Whenever I think about L, I taste candy , Near is marshmallows, Mello is chocolate, and Matt has always been honey. I think I overused the words "Honey" "Beautiful" and "Taste" throughout the author's notes and story though. Tell me if I did, 'kay? It took me an hour to write this. :D But it seemed way shorter. Did anyone wonder exactly where Matt was while he was gone? I didn't think about that part too much. Maybe at a videogame convention or something. I dunno, think whatever you want.**

**EDIT!!!!!!! There is now a MelloxMatt video on YouTube with the song to this lovely little fic. My account name is HappyEmo1000000. Either you can track me down and watch the one video I have, which is the also fluffy pmv version on this, with the song and everything, OR you can just take this.  
http: // www . youtube . com/ watch?v = 5m2tuDOe_fM  
****But no spaces. ^-^ You can review and tell me if you liked this fanfic or the video, if you go and watch it. Or you can give a review to the story on the video. :D I think... ',:/**

**Anyway, please review, it'll make me really happy. And tell me if you pretty much choked on the fluff anywhere along the way, because I know I did, like I said a few paragraphs up. Does anyone think it's too corny? Too sweet? Can anyone else stand the extremely sweet taste of chocolate and honey besides me? Please review!!!**


End file.
